


I Meant (No I Didn't)

by Tortellini



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Cute, Drug Use, First Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Male Friendship, Recreational Drug Use, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Jeremy and Michael have a small misunderstanding between each other.Oneshot/drabble





	I Meant (No I Didn't)

Michael wrapped an arm around his best friend before fiddling with his glasses. They had been through a lot this past year, god knows that. But for right now they could relax and go to something fun. They deserved it--Jeremy deserved it. 

"...so yeah, as I was saying," Michael continued as they were walking. "We should go get high and fuck."

Jeremy was nodding along, but then when he heard that he froze. "Wait what."

Michael's face flushed with a little blush. Wait. "I meant as! High as fuck!"

"Oh, okay." Jeremy was blushing too, but they just moved on. 

But did he mean that? No. No he didn't. He meant high and fuck, that's what. 


End file.
